


Fell Heavy In Your Arms

by orithea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alien Biology, Frottage, M/M, Tentacles, mentions of fantasy bowling, this is ridiculously fluffy for how much it's about tentacle sex I'm just saying, ttazce2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/pseuds/orithea
Summary: Kravitz slows slightly, trying to catch his breath so he can ask, “Taako? What… is that?”“Hmm?” Taako says absently, then realizes what Kravitz means. “Oh. That’s my dick, babe.”“Your…” Kravitz trails off, still slightly shocked. Not unpleasantly, but. Just sort of. Rearranging his knowledge of Taako in the moment. His dick. He has a dick that is currently stroking Kravitz’s own, wetly, from between Taako’s spread open legs.





	Fell Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentSarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentSarcasm/gifts).



> Happy Candlenights, Ailem! I know you love fluff and tentacles, so I tried to deliver.

Kravitz was new to this dating thing. Well, new to dating as a dead man.

He sort of suspected that Taako was as well. Not the dead part—the dating part. That suspicion mostly stemmed from the way that Taako grew extremely flustered at any sort of affection as if he were unused to it, which Kravitz found difficult to believe.

Just the concept of dating was foreign to Kravitz. It had been centuries, after all. The fact that you had to _do_ things in an attempt to impress each other? Not that it had been bad by any means. There had been that first awkward is-it-or-isn’t-it thing at the Chug and Squeeze. If it hadn’t been for that whole lich business, Kravitz is fairly certain they would have kissed then, but…

Well, in the months since that first time, Taako has perhaps abused the privileges of his Stone of Farspeech a little too much. Not that Kravitz has minded—he gets a little thrill out of it when Taako calls him at the oddest hours. Even when he can’t drop his business and meet up, it fills Kravitz with an electric feeling, a suffusion of warmth and want that sticks with him long after Taako’s finished his flirting and told him good-bye.

They’ve managed to get together a handful of times, of course. Mostly for dinner—Kravitz hasn’t had the heart to tell Taako he doesn’t actually _need_ to eat, since Taako gets so much pleasure from introducing him to new restaurants and entirely new cuisines—and the occasional silly activity. Kravitz had gone bowling. Taako had convinced the _Grim Reaper_ to bowl. There was something about laughing together over how Kravitz, normally so graceful and menacing whilst at work, completely tripped over his own feet when Taako took him dancing (to be fair, the moves _had_ changed an awful lot since the last time he’d done this). Something about those lingering touches, the way Taako put his hand on Kravitz’s knee so freely whilst they sat side by side talking, let his hand rest at the small of Kravitz’s back when they walked together, brushed a strand of hair from Kravitz’s eyes where it fell free as Kravitz celebrated his first ever spare. The warmth stayed with him for hours afterwards.

And the first time they kissed—that had been worth waiting for.

So had all the times after that. The many, _many_ times after that. Taako, as it turned out, had a zest and flair for kissing that apparently outmatched any of his other passions in life—which Kravitz thought was certainly saying something.

The actual dates more or less fell to the wayside after those first few end of the evening kisses. It hadn’t really moved beyond kissing; they’d barely even touched each other below the waist except for Taako pressing a thigh between Kravitz’s or occasionally palming an arsecheek. Kravitz had mentioned on their second date—when they’d confirmed together that these _were_ dates—that he wanted to take things slowly. That apparently suited Taako just fine, and they spent quite a lot of stolen moments making out with one or the other of them pressed against a wall somewhere in the Bureau headquarters.

Kravitz expects more of the same when Taako calls him this time.

“Oh thank _fuck_ ,” Taako says when Kravitz steps through the rift and directly into Taako’s room. He’s in Kravitz’s arms in a matter of moments, peppering his lips and chin and the tip of his nose in kisses. “It’s been _ages_.”

“You saw me two days ago,” Kravitz says, smiling and catching Taako’s chin in his hand to hold him still and give him one long, lingering, close-mouthed kiss. Taako hums contentedly against his lips.

“Yeah,” Taako says, sounding somehow breathless already. “Like I said—ages.” Then he’s kissing him again, opening his mouth and trying to coax Kravitz into doing the same. Kravitz, who unfortunately has not gotten over the first time he gave Taako an unexpected mouth full of cold tongue, keeps his lips pressed together obstinately. It’s perhaps the only time he’s capable of denying Taako.

“Not until I warm up,” Kravitz says apologetically. It’s for Taako’s own good, really.

“Someday I’ll break you of that, my darling dead boy.” Taako gives him another closed lip kiss, softer and sweeter this time. “I really don’t mind it now that I’m expecting it.” He drops his arms into a loose circle around Kravitz’s waist, holding him just closely enough that Taako can easily look up at Kravitz’s face and Kravitz can feel the heat pouring off him.

Kravitz flushes a little. Which is probably a good thing, given that he needs to get his blood flowing, but he gets embarrassed even more by the physical sensation of _knowing_ he’s flustered already and gods, Taako is very good at bringing this out in him. Kravitz really isn’t used to the casual affection yet, can’t quite believe that he gets to have this with _him_.

“You’re _adorable_ when you blush,” Taako says, which only makes Kravitz blush harder.

“You’re getting dangerously into skeleton-causing territory.”

Taako just grins. He doesn’t have to say that he finds that adorable too. Inexplicably, considering normal people found the grim spectre of death terrifying, _as they should_.

“So,” Kravitz says, suddenly very much in the mood to change the subject, “you’ve never invited me to your room before.”

“Well, Krav—that whole taking it slow thing is much harder when there’s a bed in the room, y’know.”

Oh. No, this isn’t going to help the blushing issue at all.

“Anyway, only if you’re okay with that,” Taako says. “But I—”

“I’m very okay with that,” Kravitz blurts. And gods, yeah, the blushing was definitely just the start. His body has woken up now and he can actually feel the blood pulsing inside him—an incredibly strange sensation that he can’t remember being aware of at all when he was alive, but never misses now that it’s something of a novelty. It’s not even just his cock—though he certainly feels it there too, thinks it would probably be visible if he were naked just now and he knows that _someday_ Taako’s going to want to watch that—but everywhere in his body, a tingling like his limbs had been asleep all this time without his noticing.

“Good.”

Kravitz isn’t imperceptive. He can hear the relief in Taako’s voice and hates, just a little, that Taako worries about asking him anything. “I want what you want,” Kravitz says. “It—it’s good now, Taako, I promise. All of it.”

And Kravitz is growing used to how expressive Taako’s ears are: rising, drooping, twitching with his mood. They’re doing something now that Kravitz has never seen before—one ear goes up and the other down, like even Taako isn’t sure how he’s feeling. Except he definitely has a smile on his face, one that makes Kravitz feel even warmer to look at.

“Gods, you’re the adorable one.” He pulls Taako close again and kisses him deeply this time, until Taako is moaning into his mouth and pressing his body so close it feels like he’s trying to meld into him.

Taako breaks away long enough to say, “Clothes?” before he’s kissing Kravitz again without even giving him a chance to reply. Kravitz just nods, frantically, with their heads still pressed together, and starts to undo his own buttons. It’ll be faster if they take care of things on their own—he doesn’t even want to begin to speculate how the ties on Taako’s outfit work.

It all happens in a blur: shedding their clothes and feeling Taako’s bare skin against his for the first time (Taako only hisses a little at the first cool touch), Taako somehow gracefully walking them backwards to his bed with his hands buried in Kravitz’s hair and Kravitz’s lower lip caught between his teeth, being pulled down onto the bed and settling easily between Taako’s legs in a way that just feels _right_ like they’ve done this a million times before.

And it hasn’t escaped Kravitz’s notice all this time that Taako hadn’t had a bulge at his groin when they’d been pressed together, which is even more obvious now that there’s no cock lying against his own. It’s not an issue. Taako is a man, and Kravitz loves _him_ —fuck, he thinks, I love him already and it’s been no time at all—not whatever genitals he has.

Kravitz can’t help moving against Taako while they’re making out on a bed like this. Just a slow hitching of his hips at first, trying to get comfortable as his cock, now very hard and pulsing with heat and want, is pressed between them. Taako starts to move against him as well, then hitches a leg up over Kravitz’s hip to dig a heel into the curve of his arse to encourage Kravitz to give him more.

Kravitz isn’t surprised to feel slick heat against his cock. What does shock him is the movement—like something stroking him, but Taako’s hands are dug into Kravitz’s arms at the moment, and at any rate this feels nothing like a hand. The movement travels down, nudging at the base of Kravitz’s balls.

Kravitz slows slightly, trying to catch his breath so he can ask, “Taako? What… is that?”

“Hmm?” Taako says absently, then realizes what Kravitz means. “Oh. That’s my dick, babe.”

“Your…” Kravitz trails off, still slightly shocked. Not unpleasantly, but. Just sort of. Rearranging his knowledge of Taako in the moment. His dick. He has a dick that is currently stroking Kravitz’s own, wetly, from between Taako’s spread open legs.

“You’ve never fucked an elf before, huh?” Taako says teasingly. At least he seems used to this sort of reaction—Kravitz was worried for a moment that he might have offended him.

Well, that was true. “Are… all elves like this?” Kravitz feels like he would have heard something before.

“Dunno, my man—the only elf I’ve fucked is myself.” Taako gives him a lopsided grin. “People seem surprised, I guess, but us elves don’t really get around a lot. ‘Cept cha’boy.”

“Can I see?” Kravitz asks, genuinely curious. He realizes that he might not be coming across well right now. “This isn’t a problem, you know. I just—”

“I should have shown you before,” Taako says quickly, “but I got caught up in the heat of the moment and all. Besides, if I’m honest with you most dudes I’ve fucked are way more interested in my ass than my dick so I sort of forget.”

“It is a masterpiece,” Kravitz says, because it _is_. But at the same time he has to say what he really feels. “I can’t imagine anyone not wanting all of you.”

“You know, I really never thought the grim reaper would be such a sap,” Taako says breezily, the way he does when he’s touched but would rather not show it. It’s a little silly, Taako pretending he doesn’t love the emotional honesty between them, but Kravitz lets him get away with it.

Kravitz sits back on his heels so that Taako can sit up too. He does, legs still spread, and Kravitz is able to really look at him for the first time.

It’s… not like a vulva, exactly. It’s more streamlined, lacking labia, though there is an obvious slit in the flesh that follows the curve of his pelvis. And the—

Well, Taako might think of it as his dick, but there’s no better word for it in Kravitz’s experience than tentacle. _Tentacles_ , to be precise. There’s three of them, each about the width of a thick finger and the dusky pinkened color of Taako’s lips when he’s bitten them, moving languidly and twining together.

“Can I?” Kravitz asks, reaching out towards him.

Taako nods and Kravitz, who can think of no better way to approach, cups his hand over Taako’s pubic bone and lets his fingers delve into the slit. It’s slick and hot to the touch, and the tentacles twine their way upwards to reach him. Kravitz, hesitantly, brushes his fingers over them, and is surprised when they react by rubbing back against him. The texture is like damp velvet yet somehow _firm_ , reminding Kravitz in the best way of the feel of his own cock in his hand when precome has leaked down the shaft. Emboldened, he takes one in his hand and strokes it down to the tip before letting it go, whilst watching Taako’s face.

“Is this good?”

“ _Fuck_. Yeah. Th—they like being touched,” Taako stammers just a little, and his face goes slack while Kravitz continues to stroke them. “Gods. Harder to talk when you’re touching me, but, ah. I say ‘they’ because sometimes they kind of have a mind of their own”—Taako laughs, reaches over and brushes his hand down the underside of Kravitz’s cock and balls where the tentacles had stroked him just before; Kravitz gasps and squirms—“like you saw. But I feel it? It’s weird, hard to explain.”

Kravitz is torn between watching Taako’s face and watching his dick. The next time he looks down there’s a fourth tentacle, when he could swear that there had only been three before. He’s just about to say something about it when he can see another one emerge from the slit and twist its way down to join the rest.

“How many?” Kravitz asks. He’s a little in awe.

“This is it,” Taako says. “Five of ‘em. It’s the equivalent of being fully hard for me, I guess—when all of them come out like that and they sort of work together.”

Kravitz sees what he means. They’re all still moving, but it’s coordinated now, coiling together intricately until Kravitz can definitely understand how Taako thinks of them as a dick in the singular even though there’s five of them. That eases some of his hesitance because cocks, at least, are familiar territory for Kravitz; he takes Taako’s in his hand and gives it a firm stroke from base to tip.

“Shit, Krav,” Taako gasps.

“Can I jerk you off?” Kravitz asks. “I mean, does it work like that?”

Taako nods enthusiastically. “Hell yeah, my dude.”

Kravitz, for all his initial shock, is surprised to find that he’s very into this. He’s very into this because it’s _Taako_ , and frankly every time he’s managed to get a moan or a gasp out of him ranks up there in the top moments of Kravitz’s undeath. It’s novel, the way that Taako’s dick twists itself in his grip while Kravitz wanks him, and what he thinks must be comparable to precome for Taako doesn’t dribble from the tip but instead oozes slowly from the flesh of the tentacles so that Kravitz’s palm is just slick enough against it.

It only takes a few minutes of that—Kravitz leaning forward raptly watching the movement of his hand and the way that Taako’s splayed open thighs shake beneath him—before Taako is grabbing Kravitz’s arm and squeezing tight.

“ _Love_ this,” Taako says through panting breaths, “but I’m feeling a little guilty about ignoring you over there.”

Kravitz laughs because in all honesty? He’d forgotten about his own pleasure whilst wrapped up in Taako’s. His cock is still hard, has been bobbing between his legs at the motion of Kravitz’s hand because he’s turned on by the way he’s making Taako feel and the sounds he’s wringing out of him.

“How do you want to..?” Kravitz asks.

“C’mere.” Taako pulls Kravitz so that he’s mostly on top of him again before he takes both of them in his hand. They’re thick enough together that Taako can just keep his fingers curled around them most of the way, but that’s enough to ensure that when Kravitz starts to thrust against him it’s directly against Taako’s leaking dick.

“Fuck my hand,” Taako says breathlessly.

Kravitz groans deeply—the words themselves are a turn on and Taako saying them to him is almost too much—and he does.

Taako starts kissing him again while Kravitz is moving against him, and while the way that Taako’s cock writhes against his own and somehow keeps stroking that sensitive spot just on the underside of Kravitz’s glans with every thrust, it’s the kissing that might just be what pushes Kravitz over the edge in the end. The sensation of Taako around him, against him, inside his mouth all at once is too much.

“I’m gonna—”

“Me too,” Taako gasps. “Fuck. _Fuck_ , babe.”

Kravitz can tell that Taako starts to come first. His tentacles stop moving, going rigid together then shaking and pulsing as one against the underside of Kravitz’s cock until he can feel a flood of impossibly hot slickness against him. Kravitz squeezes his eyes shut and lets his jaw fall slack as he rides the wave of his own climax, each pulse sending his come over Taako’s hand and up onto his stomach.

When Kravitz catches his breath—and, gods, what a weird feeling, actually having to breathe—and sits up, he can see they’ve made an unbelievable mess of Taako together. Even Kravitz hasn’t escaped unscathed; there’s a mix of both their come on his belly and between his legs, more of it than he thought possible.

“I keep a lot of towels, you get used to it,” Taako says, and points lazily to his nightstand before letting his hand flop bonelessly back onto the bed. “I’m not moving because I’m pretty sure you’ve killed me, but help yourself.”

Kravitz grins and picks Taako’s—very sticky—hand up to plant a kiss in his palm. He wipes his mouth on the back of his arm, then pulls a towel from the small stack that Taako has folded inside of his nightstand drawer and uses it to gentle wipe himself and Taako down. Once clean again, or at least dry, he settles back into the bed next to Taako, who immediately rolls over with his back towards Kravitz invitingly. Kravitz nestles against him, full of warmth at the way their hips slot perfectly together and the feel of Taako’s smooth back against his chest. They lie there together quietly; Kravitz can feel Taako’s racing pulse and breathing slow and thinks he might just be about to fall asleep in Kravitz’s arms.

“Krav?”

Kravitz smiles and kisses the jutting curve of Taako’s shoulder blade. “Yeah?”

“That was okay?” Taako asks in a small voice that Kravitz sincerely hopes he never hears again. The worst thing he can think of is Taako feeling insecure with him.

“Everything about you is more than okay,” Kravitz says, and nuzzles his face into Taako’s neck.

\---

“ _Gods_ ,” Kravitz moans. “I’ve only just realized—”

“Timing,” Taako chides.

He has a point. Taako has him on his back just now, wrists pinned above his head and straining in Taako’s grip. All five of Taako’s tendrils are twined together, somehow rigid and supple at the same time as they slide slickly in and out of Kravitz’s hole. Taako is thrusting into him, but his cock is moving inside on its own at the same time, a sort of corkscrewing motion that drives Kravitz mad with lust. He’s stretched wide and wet, overwhelmed in the best way.

“This isn’t an elf thing. You’re from another planet—you’re an _alien_.”

“Bones, you kinky fucker.” Taako grins down at him. “Do you have a fetish?”

“I have a Taako fetish,” Kravitz says, and Taako laughs into his mouth.

“If you think that flattery is going to get me to fuck you harder, you are _absolutely_ right.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [@lichsona](https://twitter.com/lichsona)!


End file.
